


Quarter a heart

by TeaWitchJo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (just a bit), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff and Smut, Human Trafficking, M/M, Past Abuse, Porn with Feelings, and a bit of plot maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaWitchJo/pseuds/TeaWitchJo
Summary: An AU in which Ibara is sold as a slave but has his own idea about it - he's a golddigger, but instead of gold he digs power. That is until he ends up with Nagisa.





	Quarter a heart

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why and how Nagisa inherited the Tomoe fortune, he just did. Idk what happened to Hiyori, nobody knows.

"We'll take the redhead", Ibara heard a voice outside the room he was sitting in, hands bound securely behind his back and eyes blindfolded. He also heard a few relieved sighs next to him when others heard the buyer make their choice. For them it meant at least a few more days of relative peace before someone took them and hurt them, for Ibara it meant he got what he wanted. 

"Excellent choice! He's well behaved, perhaps even broken enough to actually be happy to be sold!"

About a week earlier somebody collected him before police collected his former master's body. Ibara knew they wouldn't find signs of struggle or poison, and the tiny puncture at the back of his neck would be invisible. It would look like the guy died in his sleep from a heart attack. He was a well-known politician, had a lot of stress, it wouldn't even look suspicious. Ibara took care to remove all the signs of him living in the house (there wasn't much, mostly his hair on the pillows) before he called a maid in, putting on a show, crying about his master's death. She called the police and before they got there, a guy from the market came to get him. 

It was a standard procedure: after the buyer’s death (about which they knew from their contacts in the police) the "ware" would be taken back to the market and sold again, otherwise they could expose the whole organisation. It served Ibara's purpose just right, he could keep moving and changing masters when he got bored, accomplished everything he could with them or they just came out to be useless and he wouldn't have any power pulling their strings. 

 

He knew a lot about the people he was about to leave the market with. They had ties with Ran Nagisa, a young man who inherited the Tomoe fortune not long ago, and that was who they were getting a "servant" for. Having found that out from his contact in the market Ibara bribed the seller to make them choose him, that was an excellent occasion. He wasn't after money, that would be just dull, he was after power, after influences, and the Tomoe family had enough of these to satisfy him. 

People from the market had their ways of delivering bought goods to the buyers without any problems and when Ibara had been delivered to the mansion he was to live in from now on, he was already planning. Young people were harder to please than older ones, but many of them were also naïve enough to believe in love. All he needed to do was get this guy to believe in his utter obedience and devotion and he'd probably have an easy time manipulating this Nagisa to be his doll.

 

Ibara knew a lot about his new master, but he wasn’t expecting what he saw when a maid led him, cleaned up, dressed in nice clothes, his hair still slightly damp from the shower and skin a little red from intense scrubbing, to his study. 

“Nagisa-sama”, she knocked twice and entered, Ibara following suit. “Nagisa-sama, a gift from Kazumori-sama, token of gratitude for your support throughout last year.”

“I see, send him a thank you note.” he waved his hand, not looking away from the work on th e table before him. He was around Ibarra's age, with long grey hair tied back in a ponytail, a few strands slipping out. “Ah, Suzu-san, if you could bring some tea, please.”

“Certainly, Nagisa-sama.” The maid bowed and left, closing the door quietly. 

Good five minutes passed before Nagisa raised his head and looked at Ibara, his red eyes scanning his form.    
“Why don’t you, uh, sit, or something?” Nagisa gestured to a couch standing under one of the walls and turned back to his table. Ibara obliged, surprised. His new master seemed totally uninterested in him, more busy with what seemed to be pieces of bone and tortoise shells he was trying to match up. He sat down, thinking hard, trying to figure Nagisa out. All his previous masters would have at least touched him or demanded something by that time, but this one… he was different. There was something that made it almost impossible to read him, at least when he was submerged in his work. 

The maid returned holding a tray with an elegant teapot, two teacups, a sugar bowl and a small jug of milk. She poured tea into one of the cups, added two sugar cubes and some milk, carried it to the desk, bowed and left without a word. 

“Pour yourself some… actually, what’s your name?” Nagisa turned to him again, seemingly abandoning his work for a moment.   
“Saegusa Ibara, Your Excellency. But if you wish to call me something different, I have no right to oppose you.” Ibara perked up at the attention he had been given, stood up and walked over to his new owner, dropping to his knees at his side, putting on an eager face. 

“Why would I call you anything different than your name?” Nagisa frowned, looking at the other man, certain that if he had a tail he’s be wagging it like an excited puppy. 

“Well, you are my owner, my master, aren’t you? You’re free to do with me as you please~” Ibara smiled suggestively, but the other man just sighed and turned back to his table.    
“Anyway, why don’t you get yourself some tea? It’ll get cold and I suppose you weren’t getting much warm stuff wherever you came here from.”   
“I… thank you, Your Excellency.” Ibara was… confused. Was this Nagisa that stupid? He must have known what the maid said when she brought the “gift” in. “Are you not going to… touch me, even? Am I this repulsive?” He put on his best hurt puppy face.    
“No, what made you even think that…”, Nagisa looked at him, this time his eyes more soft than confused. “Why would I touch you all of sudden though?”   
“Your Excellency, I believe are aware of my… situation, am I correct?” Ibara tilted his head, he didn't get this guy. Nagisa nodded. “Then you surely know that I am here to serve you, to please you. Be it pouring tea for you, massaging your shoulders after a long day or sex... “ he trailed off, waiting for reaction. The other man turned to him, his mouth a tight line.    
“Listen, Ibara”, something moved in his chest when he heard the silver haired man say his name. He frowned at the sensation. “I know how it is to have your life decided for you. My whole life I have been a trophy child, and the only thing that makes your situation different from mine is that officially, I am free. I would never make another person suffer like that.” 

Ibara tried to say something, but he didn’t find any words. He was still kneeling on the floor, confused and feeling things he never felt. 

“I won’t send you off, I know this would only end up in you being sold to another person. But I would never use you or make you do… things for me. To the knowledge of people in this manor, you’ll be my possession, but it won’t mean anything. You owe me nothing, Ibara” Nagisa brushed his cheek lightly, Ibara didn’t even realize a tear fell from his eye. 

 

He couldn’t believe in this guy. A few weeks had passed, Nagisa didn’t touch him even once and Ibara was too dumbfounded to initiate anything. He managed to find out that Nagisa had no real power besides signing the documents that landed on his desk sometimes. He spent most his days bent over the bones and shells found on archeological sites, matching them up and transcribing inscriptions to translate them later on. Most of these were sent in by museums or cults, apparently Nagisa was known for these in different circles. He had been interested in archeology ever since he was a kid, brought up in the very mansion he still lived at, forced to stay in for his whole childhood, reading books about prehistoric times in his free moments.    
Since he had nearly no power, he was of no use to Ibara. Countless times he thought about just sticking a long needle in the right spot of Nagisa’s neck and put him to eternal sleep, but somehow… he couldn’t. At night he looked at his master’s sleeping form, face sometimes peaceful, but sometimes scrunched up as if he were in pain or fear. Then he would often be shaking, mumbling something and curling up even further, almost turning himself into a tiny ball of a person. 

“You had it rough as well, huh?” Ibara whispered one night, sitting on Nagisa’s bed -  _ their bed _ , since Ibara insisted, keeping up with his broken slave persona desperate for his master’s attention. As countless times before he reached out to the silver haired man, who seemed like nothing more than a boy, so vulnerable, so pure Ibara could barely believe he was the head of the whole family now. Well, more of a doll, playing the head of the family. His fingers ghosted over Nagisa’s hair and skin, barely there, almost there, but never touching. He felt… something. Almost as if he'd grown something akin of a heart, maybe even grown fond of his master. 

Suddenly Nagisa inhaled sharply and moved as if to shield his stomach. He was having a nightmare again. He was thrashing around until he suddenly bumped into Ibara’s hand and his eyes shot wide open, breath fast and hitched. He was shivering and when he saw the redhead, he let out a shaky sigh. 

“Ibara…” he mumbled before unraveling a little and scooting closer to rest his head against Ibara’s chest, making the other man freeze for a moment, not because of what Nagisa did, but because of what it made him feel. 

It made him feel like he wanted to pet his master’s head and tell him everything will be okay, he shouldn't worry, Ibara’s here and will take good care of him and not once had he thought about doing it to win Nagisa over. Not once had he thought about what he would gain, he only wanted the other man to be able to sleep peacefully. He didn't understand that and it scared him, but when he put a hand to Nagisa’s head and started petting it softly, running his hand through his (surprisingly soft) hair and tucking it behind his ear. 

Slowly the silver haired man stopped shaking and his breathing grew steady. He fell asleep again, his hands wrapped loosely around Ibara, and the other man just laid there, thinking hard. It felt good. It felt warm, and soft, and like he would never want to move again. It felt like something he'd never felt before. It felt nice enough to make him fall asleep as well. 

In the morning, when Nagisa woke up, he was still wrapped around Ibara, their legs tangled, his head full of warm and fuzzy feeling. It took him a few moments to understand the situation and when he did he shot up immediately, waking Ibara up. 

“I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-”

“Your Excellency, what are you talking about?...” the redhead rubbed his eyes, trying to drive away the sleepiness. 

“This, I promised I wouldn't touch you I-” he didn't get to finish as Ibara put his hand on Nagisa’s own. 

“I really don't mind” he smiled gently. He really didn't.

 

Soon this became their norm. They would go to sleep cuddled up, sometimes only changing who got to be the pillow and who got to sleep on the other one. 

Ibara had great trouble trying to figure his master out, he tried to make him upset, angry, to get him to hit his slave, but all he got was talks about his social skills or rather their lack. Nothing worked, screaming, cursing, all pointless - Nagisa seemed to be just incapable of getting angry, not even talking about violent. He was too pure and sweet for that. 

Soon they grew more familiar and comfortable with each other. They would spend their days in Nagisa’s study, working together. The silver haired man disliked using computers, so Ibara typed and catalogued whatever Nagisa managed to piece together, read and translate to a more modern language. 

As they grew closer, Nagisa’s dreams grew more… heated. He would often wake up from his dream only to find Ibara dressed in his pajamas (in contrast to the naked dream-Ibara) and pressed against him in a totally non-sexual context, and a big problem in his pants. He’d do everything to hide this from Ibara, but the younger man knew better. 

Ibara would often be woken up by Nagisa’s moans, sometimes even his name, spoken in his sleep. He knew very well what was going on and as days went by, he started feeling more and more like doing something with it. 

At some point he just couldn't take it. He waited for Nagisa to return from the shower and approached him, resting a hand on his chest. 

“Ibara, what are you…” Nagisa froze up. 

“Let me, Your Excellency. I have been listening to you moaning nearly every night for the last two weeks, let me help you out.”

“Ibara, no. You don't have to.” Nagisa’s face turned red and though he grabbed Ibara’s wrist, he didn't try to pull him away. “I told you I'd never make you do anything. That you owe me nothing, I have no right to ask such a thing from-” he didn't finish, Ibara suddenly shutting him up with a sweet, gentle kiss. 

“What if I  _ want to _ ?” Ibara’s other hand was feeling up under Nagisa’s shirt and came to rest on his hip, making the other man feel like he was burning up. “What if I want to feel your touch on my skin? What if I want your dick in my mouth?” His palm slid lower, under the band of Nagisa’s pajama pants and squeezed, making him gasp and a shiver run along his spine. “What if I want you to fu-” This time Ibara was the one who couldn't finish his sentence. Nagisa crashed against him, pulling until their chests were flush against each other and slipping his tongue past the redhead’s half opened lips. It felt like an eternity squished into a second filled with soft moans until they pulled apart, both of them out of breath. 

Ibara led him to their bed by the hand and urged him gently to sit down. He stripped, making it just a little bit of a show, before dropping down to his knees between Nagisa’s legs. Hands squeezing his thighs Ibara nuzzled his face almost into Nagisa’s crotch, taking a deep breath filled with the distinct smell of arousal. He could feel and see the outline of his hard cock and couldn't stand teasing anymore. The pants were soon off and Ibara practically moaned at the sight of the twitching dick, leaking precum. 

“It’s really easy to get you excited, isn't it, Your Excellency?” he purred and licked a stripe up Nagisa’s length, later taking the head into his mouth and sucking on it. 

“Only- only because it's you”, Nagisa choked out, biting his lower lip and looking down at the other man who was moving his head slowly, making him ball the bedsheets up in his hands.

“You can touch me, Your Excellency, you know?” Ibara looked up after a few minutes, his hand replacing his mouth for a while. 

“I don't want to hurt you”,  Nagisa was panting, his voice shaky and weak, and it made Ibara feel the tightness in his chest again. It only got worse when Nagisa pulled him up gently into a soft, slow kiss. This time it was the older man leading the younger until his back was on the bed and he was laying under Nagisa with legs spread wide. He was planting small kisses on his partners skin littered with scars, hands roaming over Ibara’s body so lightly he could barely feel it. 

He never knew something like this. He was always merely a plaything, something people took when they wanted and threw away when they were done, most of them not even caring about whether he was ready or not. And he always let them do it, he let them do whatever allowed him to pull their strings. After all that this was everything he never had, and it made him feel something he couldn't even name. 

“Ibara? Are you okay?” Nagisa’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts, as did his fingers, wiping the tears that at some point started falling from Ibara’s eyes. He let out a choked sob, feelings hitting him all at once like a huge wave. ”Is it too fast? Was I too rough? We can go slower if you want to.”

Ibara only bawled louder, he couldn't make proper words come out. He couldn't hold it in, ugly wails spilling from his mouth and tears streaming down his face. Nagisa took him in his arms and pulled him close, now both of them sitting up. He wanted to say something but when he started apologizing Ibara only shook his head and curled more into his embrace, so he gave up on talking and just kept stroking Ibara’s head and back softly. It took him a while to calm down, but he finally stopped shaking and sobbing.

“I have… never met anyone like you”, Ibara said quietly, his voice rough from crying. He didn’t raise his head, still resting against Nagisa’s shoulder. “You’re so kind that I don’t know what to do. You make me feel things I have never felt and I can’t even name them. You could do anything to me but you… you did nothing against my will. I never even hoped I could meet someone so gentle and pure, someone who could make me feel anything else than disgust and urge to use them to get what I wanted but you’re here and… Were your hands not so real on my body I’d think this is some kind of a dream, sent by the cruel life only for me to wake up from it in shackles or closed in a dark cold room with not not even a single blanket. But you’re here and you’re warm and soft and-” he finally looked Nagisa in the eye and soon they were kissing again, slowly, lovingly, and the tightness in Ibara’s chest finally disappeared. 

Their kisses grew more intense and passionate, waking up the forgotten pools of heat in their stomachs. Ibara climbed onto Nagisa’s lap and it didn’t take him long to start grinding against the other man’s dick, Nagisa's hands coming down to rest on the redhead’s ass and kneading it, small moans and grunts filling the otherwise quiet room. 

“Shouldn’t I… prepare you, or something?” Nagisa panted when Ibara reached down to position Nagisa’s dick at his entrance. 

“Already done that, Your Excellency. When you were showering.” he breathed, leaning down to Nagisa’s ear. “But next time I will gladly leave this to you, you can’t even imagine how much these long fingers turn me on.” He sank down, taking Nagisa in in one movement. Both of them gasped at the sensation and when Ibara started moving his hips Nagisa felt like he was about to fall off a cliff, barely holding on. The other man was shivering against him, nails digging into his back, feeling more pleasure than ever. Was it because of what he felt towards Nagisa? He wasn’t sure and, for now, he couldn’t care less. 

“Ibara I’m- real close”, Nagisa’s words turned into a low moan when Ibara moved in just the right way. 

“Come inside”, Ibara panted into Nagisa’s hair, the other’s head pressed into the crook of his neck, breath hot and tickling just a bit. “Please, Your Excellency, please, I’ll take everything you give me-” he gasped when a hand started stroking his dick in rhythm with Nagisa’s thrusts, pushing him over the edge in a few thrusts. He came with a loud whimper, holding onto Nagisa for his dear life and spilling over their chests.    
Nagisa followed suit, sudden pressure sending him over the edge, and Ibara lot out another high moan. For a moment they didn’t move, coming down from their high. Finally Nagisa pulled his lover up and they laid down, neither having enough strength to clean themselves up. 

“You can go more rough next time, Your Excellency, I really wouldn’t mind.” Ibara pressed his forehead against Nagisa’s, the icy blue of his eyes meeting crimson. He reached to brush silver hair away from his master’s face.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Ibara. You’ve had it hard for so long, you deserve some kindness now.” Nagisa turned his head and kissed the inside of Ibara’s wrist affectionately. 

“Careful. You already made me grow a quarter of a heart, who knows what’ll happen if I grow anything more than that.” He laughed and took his glasses off, it was getting real uncomfortable to have them on while laying on his side. 

“I guess we’ll have to find out. I’m looking forward to it.” Nagisa finally grabbed a few tissues, cleaned Ibara and himself up and pulled a blanket over the both of them. They found a comfortable position and soon fell asleep, same as countless time before, except now there was definitely more than quarter a heart beating in Ibara’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I sure seem to have something of a thing for making Ibara cry. Hm. 
> 
> As always lately, huge thanks to Fewly for getting me inspired and encouraging me to post this here. You're the best. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, sorry if something doesn't make sense - I finished it with a bit of a fever.   
> Feel free to hit me up here or on twitter (TeaWitchJoan)!


End file.
